


Daddy had rough day at work

by cecelia_abby



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Aftercare, Breathplay, Choking, Cowgirl, F/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, blowjob, daddy - Freeform, dd/lg, doggystyle, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecelia_abby/pseuds/cecelia_abby
Summary: Your daddy had a rough day at work and decides to take out his frustrations on you.
Relationships: Female/Male
Kudos: 1





	Daddy had rough day at work

**Author's Note:**

> \---Sfx and sound effects are completely optional. It's there just as a guide for you and the listener to know what's going on, so don't feel pressured to include every sfx and sound effects.---  
> \---Feel free to improvise the script to suit your audio performance better.---  
> 

\------ BEGIN -------

*sfx of door unlocking 

Welcome home, daddy.

*sfx of door slamming 

(breaking character) What’s the matter, sweetheart? Are you okay?

*pause for listener

Rough day at work? Oh come here, babe. Let me get your coat.

*pause for listener

We can just cuddle and watch a movie if you’re tired.

*pause for listener

No, that’s okay. I can just go change. But before that, do you like it though? I got it for you.

*pause for listener

Oh, thank you babe. You always know what to say.

*pause for listener

No, we don’t have to do it, if you don’t want to.

*pause for listener

Oh, you want to. Did seeing me in this lingerie change you mind? Do you like how the lacy fabric wraps around my breasts?

*pause for listener

Thank you babe, but I would look better without it.

*sfx of taking off bra

Come on, let’s go to the couch where it’s more comfortable.

*sfx of walking and sitting on the couch

Let me take off your pants, babe.

*pause for listener

Oh, sorry daddy. I was out of line. I just wanted to see your dick, daddy. You know how much I love it.

*pause for listener

Get on my knees? Sure, daddy. Anything you want.

*pause

Let me help you with your boxers, daddy

*sfx of boxers being pulled down

Oh God, such a big dick. I’m so lucky to have you as mine, daddy.

*pause for listener

Yes, let me suck it for you, daddy.

*fellatio begins

*sfx of fellatio and moans where appropriate

You taste so good, daddy.

*moans

You like it when my soft tongue plays with your tip, daddy?

*moans

Let me just run my tongue along your shaft, daddy.

*moans

I would love to lick your balls, daddy. Can I?

*pause for listener

Please, daddy?

*pause for listener

Thank you, daddy.

*appropriate sfx and moans

Hm, bend over your lap? Of course, daddy.

*pause

Are you going to punish me, daddy? Have I been a bad girl, daddy?

*sfx of panties being pulled down

Take all your frustrations out on me, daddy. Please, daddy.

*sfx of spanking

Ah, yes daddy. Spank me, daddy.

*sfx of spanking

Harder, daddy.

*sfx of spanking

*moans

Mmm, punish me daddy.

*sfx of spanking

One more, daddy. Please, daddy

*sfx of spanking

*moans

Do you feel better now, daddy?

*pause for listener

Hm of course, daddy. Let me climb on top of you.

*pause

My pussy is all yours daddy.

*sfx of vagina rubbing on penis

*moans

Daddy please stop teasing me. Put it in already.

*moans

Please daddy. My pussy has been craving your dick all day.

*moans

Ah, yes daddy. I love how your dick stretches my tight little pussy.

*sfx of you bouncing on listener

*moans

Yes, fuck me daddy. Fuck me all you want.

*moans

Ohh, yes, daddy. That’s it, daddy.

*moans

Kiss me, daddy. Please, daddy.

*sfx of kissing

*moans

Ah, daddy, grab my tits.

*moans

Yeah, daddy. Pull on my nipples, daddy.

*moans

Hmm, you want to take me from the back? Of course, daddy.

*pause

Ah, yes, daddy. Stretch my pussy even more.

*moans

*sfx of listener’s body slamming into yours

Mmm, you’re so big, daddy.

*moans

*sfx of spanking

Ah, daddy.

*moans

*sfx of spanking

Yeah, daddy. Fuck me hard, daddy.

*moans

*gasping for air(?) as listener chokes you from behind

Mmm, daddy you’re choking me too hard.

*moans

Sorry, daddy. I’ll try to take it.

*sfx of choking? (idk maybe you coughing and gasping for air?)

You’re so rough today, daddy.

*moans

I’m so close, daddy.

*moans

*sfx of spanking

Can I cum, daddy?

*moans

Please, daddy?

*sfx of spanking

*moans

Thank you, daddy.

*moans

I’m close, daddy. Keep going, daddy.

*moans

Oh my god.

*moans

*sfx of orgasm?

*heavy breathing

Yes, I’m fine, daddy.

*pause

Of course, daddy. Keep going until you cum.

*moans

Mmm, yes daddy.

Cum for me, daddy.

*sfx of spanking

*moans

Fill my pussy with your cum, daddy.

*moans

That’s it, daddy.

*more choking

Mmm choke me while you fuck me, daddy.

*heavy breathing and moans

*sfx of spanking

Yes, daddy. Cum inside me.

*moans

*listener has orgasm

Oh daddy, I can feel your warm cum inside me.

*moans

*sfx of kissing

Yeah, I’m fine. I just need to catch my breath.

*heavy breathing

*pause for listener

A warm bath sounds lovely, babe.

*sfx of kissing

Why don’t you go run us the bath and I’ll order some Chinese takeout.

*pause for listener

*sfx of kissing

I love you, too, babe.

\------ END -------


End file.
